MaryJane's secret diery
by big-time-artistic-dreamer
Summary: when maryjanes disappears all that is left for clues is a book found in her now trashed room. will the guld be able to save her before something terrible happens. (okay this is my first fairy tail fanfic so go easy on the reviews.)


Chapter 1: disappearance and discovery

The moon light shined thru the window gently cascading unto a half asleep lucy. her brown eyes slowly opening. the young girl turned to look at the clock. It only read five but lucy new she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep. she just decided to take a bath and get ready for the day. once she was finally dressed she looked at the clock once again now it read six. giving out a heavy sighed lucy knew that no one would be at the guild hall till at least six thirty and it was only ten minute walk from her house.

lucy sat down at her small des taking out a stack of paper and a pencil. she flipped to the pages to find the one she had left off at. she quickly skimmed over what she had already wrote and went t work. for a half hour she sat there writing, then erasing, and then wading the piece of paper and throwing it into the trash. with one more frustrated toss of a crumbled up paper lucy slammed her head on her desk.

"I hate stupid writers block," she whined. lucy looked over at the clock and made up her mind to start walking to the guild hall. the blond wizard grabbed her keys, her bag, and stumbled out the door. the sun was just about to finish rising so the sky was filled with small streak of different colors. it was a warm morning with a nice breeze. she could hear the birds sing and ant river trickle by. "this is going to be a good day," she thought. as she walked thru the streets the whole town appeared cheerfully busy. this only proving what she originally thought. everything seemed great, well until she arrived at her destination.

when lucy opened the doors it was complete chose. everyone was running around frantically like mad chickens. "MARYJANE!" screamed a chorus of members. luzy stood dumbfounded from what she was seeing. "MARYJANE MARYJANE," the members continued to call. "did i miss something here?" lucy asked her self out loud. natsu spotted the awe struck girl and ran up to her in panic.

"LUCY HAVE YOU SEEN MARY JANE? DID SHE SOME HOW END UP AT YOU HOUSE?" natsue question loudly. lucy shook her head, "no i havent isn't she usually the first one here... AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SHE WOULD BE AT MY HOUSE." "no time to argue now," natsu replied, " mary jane didn't show up." a bit of shock washed over lucys face. "maybe she is sick did you send someone to her room," lucy said as she scanned the room. natsu nodded, "yeah levi went just a while ago." then as if on cue the small blue haired girl walked in. the guild when silent turning all their attention to her. here head fell as tears rolled down her face.

"she wasn't there," levie began lifting her head, "and when i went inside her room it was ruined. it was torn to shreds. though there was one thin intact." levi finished as she pulled out a small brown book. she traced her finger over the lettering on the front.

"it reads Mary Jane's secret diary," levi spoke, "should we read whats inside?" the guild members gave a miter of looks. some had the look of fear, while others where shocked, and some of confusion.

"levi we must read it," announced gramps, "it may hold the answers of what happened to mary jane." levi nodded and opened the book to its first page.

* * *

Hello my name is Mary Jane. I am a S class wizard in the fairy tail wizards guild. though I am S class I don't go out on jobs anymore. I simply work in the guild hall. in return I get to know about everyone who walks thru those doors. i can hear every conversation and secret. I get to see things most people miss.

I have written this book due to a nightmare. A nightmare that details are blurred yet I have had it so many times. I know something terrible happens, happens to me. something where I am helpless. I fear that this dark dream may come true one day. I am terrified that I am unsure of what exactly happens. it scares me to think I don't know when my nightmare may become real. If you are reading this it must mean that the terrible thing has already happened.

This book I will keep as my records. I will wright about the nightmares that i seem to be having so frequently. keeping track of how vivid they get and how clear the details are. then I will keep these as safe records of the guild members. I will write everything I observe and hear. with this I will take my leave and end for its late and I still have work tomorrow.


End file.
